


Уверенность

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bed-sharing, Fluff, Friends to more, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Дело не столько в том, что ты наполовину мёртв, придурок, и даже не в сломанных рёбрах, не в небольшом переломе таза, не в вывихнутых плече и колене, и не в растяжении лодыжки.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	Уверенность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Assurance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359298) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Дело не столько в том, что ты наполовину мёртв, придурок, и даже не в сломанных рёбрах, не в небольшом переломе таза, не в вывихнутых плече _и_ колене, не в растяжении лодыжки. Все эти вещи _плюс_ ужасная лёгочная инфекция заставили Джона Ватсона выскочить из его больничной палаты, оставляя за собой шлейф невнятных проклятий.

Шерлок не собирался упоминать о лёгочной инфекции. Это не имеет _значения_. Это не важно, дышать всё равно скучно. С ним всё будет в порядке. В конце концов. С ним всегда так бывает. Что действительно важно, так это дело. Работа. Важно то, что он раскрыл его, что он, наконец, выяснил, кто был убийцей, и они ему противостояли.

И это, как оказалось, было не самой лучшей идеей. Если верить имеющимся свидетельствам. А в настоящее время есть доказательства, что он полумёртв и застрял в больнице, так что. Да. Не самый лучший план.

Однако у Джона есть и другие идеи относительно того, что имеет значение. И Шерлоку нужно, чтобы у него были эти идеи, потому что он часто о них забывает.

Шерлок откидывается на спинку кровати и пытается дышать, не кашляя и не тревожа рёбра.

***

Майкрофт заходит как ни в чём ни бывало примерно через два часа, когда уже очень поздно. Должно быть, он был занят на работе. Или выжидает, чтобы застать его врасплох; мозг Шерлока сейчас слишком затуманен, чтобы ясно видеть. В любом случае, он, несомненно, рассчитал время так, чтобы Шерлок был на грани паники относительно местонахождения Джона, но ещё не настолько, чтобы причинить себе ещё больший вред.

− Как это благородно с твоей стороны, брат мой, − говорит Майкрофт без предисловий, не слишком тонко намекая на то, что Шерлок был ранен в погоне за убийцей. Снова. Идиот.

Шерлок стонет и закрывает глаза. Он крепко сжимает телефон в кулаке, желая, чтобы Джон ответил на _любое_ из его сообщений.

− Джон в кафе «Коста»(1) дальше по улице, − добавляет Майкрофт. Некоторое время он возится со своим телефоном, а затем передаёт его Шерлоку.

Шерлок быстро просматривает серию фотографий с камер наблюдения. Джон действительно сидит в кофейне, потягивая то, что, без сомнения, является большой чашкой двойного полуобезжиренного латте. Вероятно, кофе без кофеина, учитывая поздний час и напряжение дня. Они довольно часто попадают в передряги, но не так уж часто Шерлок делает то, что сделал сегодня. Ему не нравится оставлять Джона одного, ему не нравится, когда он чуть не умирает на руках Джона, и он уверен, что Джону не нравится, когда он чуть не умирает.

Шерлок отдаёт трубку брату, пожимая плечами и морщась от боли, которую вызывает это пожатие. 

− Всё нормально.

− Я думал, ты захочешь знать, что он в безопасности, учитывая, сколько раз ты ему писал.

Шерлок сердито на него смотрит. 

− Тебе что-нибудь нужно, Майкрофт?

− Только уверенность в том, что мой младший брат жив и относительно здоров. Постарайся немного отдохнуть, Шерлок, рёбра, должно быть, сильно болят. И я не могу себе представить, чтобы Джон позволил им дать тебе какое-нибудь наркотическое обезболивающее.

(Что верно, Шерлок принял большую дозу нурофена и ничего больше, и на всё его тело боль накатывает мягкими волнами в унисон к сердцебиению.)

Майкрофт поправляет свой и без того ровный жилет, застёгивает пиджак, вешает зонтик на руку и уходит как ни в чём не бывало так же, как и пришёл.

Шерлок некоторое время смотрит на свой телефон, желая, чтобы Джон ответил ему или, ещё лучше, вернулся к нему. Где ему и место.

Джон не делает ни того, ни другого.

В конце концов, количество его травм берёт своё, и он засыпает.

***

Когда он просыпается, Джон уже рядом, и Шерлок вздыхает с облегчением, как только может.

***

Джон останавливается у подножия лестницы, обнимает Шерлока и делает глубокий вдох. Шерлок смотрит на Джона сверху вниз, а тот на него снизу вверх, и они оба потом смотрят вверх по лестнице.

− Джон? − решается Шерлок, и его голос слегка дрожит.

− Да?

− Я могу упасть в обморок. Возможно, тебе придётся отнести меня наверх.

Джон под мышкой фыркает, ни на минуту не купившись на выходку Шерлока. 

− Если ты сделаешь это, я перекину тебя через плечо, и к чёрту твои рёбра. Если мне повезёт, я расколю одно из них и воткну тебе в сердце твою же собственную кость.

Шерлок хихикает, и Джон присоединяется к нему, прежде чем они оба успокоятся и начнут трудный семнадцатиступенчатый подъём к своей квартире.

Оба они запыхались, когда добрались до верха, Шерлок из-за своих травм, а Джон из-за того, что в основном нёс его вверх по лестнице. Шерлок, вероятно, был скорее помехой, чем помощником, хотя он никогда не признается, что знает об этом.

***

Джон суетится вокруг кровати, поправляя простыни и одеяло. Джон _вертится рядом_ , и Шерлок смотрит, как тот это делает. Он устроился уютно, другого слова не подберёшь. Он лежит в своей постели, как принесённая в жертву девственница, или невеста в первую брачную ночь, или какая-то другая метафора, о которой он не хочет сейчас думать.

Джон вертится рядом. Он пытается что-то сказать или сделать, а Шерлок всё ещё слишком сбит с толку, чтобы _видеть_. Лёгкие его предали, высасывая из него всё, оставляя только крошечную толику энергии. Он думает, что сломанные кости и растяжения тоже не помогают в этой ситуации. Предательский транспорт, который так легко сломать.

Шерлок наблюдает, как Джон ещё немного суетится, а потом садится на край кровати и берёт свою аптечку, которую оставил рядом с тумбочкой. Шерлок страдает в чём-то похожем на молчание, когда Джон проверяет все его жизненные показатели. Если Джон сидит, слушая его сердце дольше, чем это необходимо, ни один из них не упоминает об этом.

Закончив, Джон снова садится на кровать. Шерлок недоуменно моргает. Он устал и понимает, что хочет немного поспать. Он ненавидит эту слабость своего тела, это предательство, но у него нет выбора, кроме как потакать ему сейчас.

В этот момент Джон бормочет себе под нос что-то насчёт надувного матраса, и до Шерлока доходит − глупый, он такой глупый.

− Джон, ты ведёшь себя нелепо.

Джон удивлённо моргает, глядя на него.

− Здесь достаточно места, если ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы быть рядом.

− Именно это я и хочу сказать, Шерлок. Я могу взять подушки с дивана на сегодняшний вечер, и я могу подумать о том, чтобы завтра купить надувной матрас. Я просто... я беспокоюсь о твоих рёбрах. − Он пожимает плечами. − Кашель. Трещина.

− Нет, Джон. Постель. Просто спи в кровати. От этих подушек у тебя будет болеть спина и плечо, а завтра ты весь день будешь сердиться. Кровать достаточно большая для нас обоих.

− Ох... − Джон моргает, а Шерлок просто смотрит на него. Он чувствует, как его собственные глаза начинают превращаться в совиные, когда он пытается не заснуть.

− Ты не возражаешь?

− Я бы не предложил, если бы возражал, Джон. И ты это знаешь.

Джон улыбается. 

− Я знаю, да. Ну что же. Всё в порядке. Я просто... − Он встаёт и неловко оглядывается. − Я скоро вернусь.

Шерлок засыпает, слушая, как Джон ходит наверху. Он уже выучил наизусть распорядок вечера Джона; за те годы, что они знакомы, тот редко менялся.

***

Не до конца проснувшись, он слегка шевелится и поворачивает голову в сторону Джона, когда тот оказывается в постели рядом с ним.

− Спи, Шерлок, это всего лишь я, − доносится до него, и он проскальзывает под одеяло.

***

Нет ничего неловкого в том, чтобы проснуться рядом с Джоном.

Кроме того, гораздо легче получить чай таким образом.

***

Шерлок медленно приходит в себя. Раны уже не заживают так быстро, как раньше. Время никого не ждёт, даже Шерлока Холмса.

По негласному соглашению, Джон больше не заговаривает о том, чтобы купить надувной матрас или спать на диванных подушках. И каждую ночь он делит постель с Шерлоком.

Ещё более впечатляюще то, что Шерлок на самом деле не жалуется на то, что он в основном привязан к кровати и что Джон дышит ему в затылок каждую ночь.

Через несколько дней после выздоровления Лестрейд приходит с коробкой нераскрытых дел и бросает их в гостиной. 

− Займись этим. Удачи, некоторым из них уже больше десяти лет. − Ни Шерлок, ни Джон ни о чём не просили, но Шерлок не смотрит в зубы именно этому дарёному коню. Он просто произносит чрезвычайно чопорное «спасибо» и начинает рыться в папках.

Позже Джон посылает Майкрофту сообщение, и Шерлок делает вид, что не знает об этом.

***

− Тебе гораздо лучше, − говорит Джон, снимая стетоскоп и оборачивая его вокруг шеи. − Я вообще не слышу никаких шумов. Как твои рёбра?

− Хорошо, − отвечает Шерлок.

− Отлично. Я почти готов закрыть больничный. Но только тройки и четвёрки, Шерлок.

Шерлок скрещивает руки на груди, и то, что он кивает, вместо того чтобы спорить с Джоном, говорит о том, как ему плохо, как сильно болят ребра. Иногда он действительно чувствует свою смертность. Во всяком случае, иногда.

Джон бросает на него испытующий взгляд, но больше ничего не говорит. Вероятно, он знает, о чём думает Шерлок, так же хорошо, как и он сам. Кивнув, Джон встаёт и выходит из комнаты.

В течение нескольких минут Шерлок думает, что это конец, и он чувствует себя несчастным. Они никогда не говорили о том, что делили постель неделями, а теперь не собираются говорить о том, что больше не будут её делить?

Он хмуро слушает, как Джон несколько минут ходит по кухне, а потом поднимается наверх. Его смутное недовольство сменяется смущением, когда он слышит, как Джон спускается вниз, хотя, возможно, ему просто нужно в туалет.

Но он возвращается в комнату Шерлока, бросает халат на кровать и направляется в ванную. Шерлок прислушивается к тому, как Джон чистит зубы и умывается − обычный ритуал перед сном.

Он закрывает глаза и ложится на кровать, как ему кажется, на свою сторону, когда Джон возвращается в его комнату.

Джон забирается к нему в постель, и никто из них ничего не говорит об этом.

***

Всё продолжается в этом направлении. Они подчёркнуто не говорят о том, что Джон всё ещё делит постель с Шерлоком, несмотря на то, что в этом больше нет никакой необходимости.

Если иногда Шерлок просыпается в опасной близости от волос Джона, ощущая его запах, он не упоминает об этом.

Он не думает, что Джон знает. Наверное, он хочет, чтобы так и оставалось.

***

Халат Джона висит на одном из крючков за дверью Шерлока.

Они не говорят об этом.

Джон продолжает сеять хаос в его индексе носков, но Шерлок обнаруживает, что не особенно возражает, когда находит носки Джона вперемешку со своими собственными.

Подушка Джона оказывается на кровати Шерлока и остаётся там.

Шерлок не возражает.

Они не говорят об этом. Ничего подобного.

Иногда они просыпаются, свернувшись калачиком, прижавшись друг к другу. Об этом они тоже не говорят.

***

Шерлок открывает глаз, который не вдавлен в подушку, и его взгляд останавливается на Джоне. На Джоне, чья голова находится примерно в трёх дюймах от его собственной, практически на той же подушке, что и его. Он чувствует запах Джона, пота, тепла, уюта и несвежего утреннего дыхания, когда вздыхает и придвигается ближе.

Это не то утро, когда Шерлок просыпается, прижавшись к Джону, но эта близость так же опасна. Ему хочется зарыться носом в волосы Джона, в его шею и вдыхать до тех пор, пока лёгкие не наполнятся им, пока тот не потечёт по венам.

Ох, это так опасно. Это оставляет тупую боль, глубоко в животе, предвкушения, страха и тоски.

Джон открывает глаза. Шерлок удивлённо моргает и не двигается с места.

Целую вечность они лежат так, лицом друг к другу, не поднимая головы с подушки и глядя друг на друга одним открытым глазом.

Джон приходит в движение первым. Придвигается ближе. Шерлок моргает, а затем тоже придвигается ближе. Джон моргает и снова ёрзает.

Теперь их носы соприкасаются, и Джон еле заметно улыбается. Шерлок морщит нос и улыбается в ответ. Целую вечность они просто смотрят друг на друга, не говоря ни слова, не двигаясь. В этом нет необходимости, нет нужды в словах. Просто дышать вместе, изолированные в постели Шерлока, одни в мире, только они вдвоём.

Джон снова шевелится, и Шерлок чувствует его дыхание на своих губах, а затем едва заметное, самое короткое прикосновение губ Джона к своим.

Шерлок открывает рот от удивления и благоговения. Джон прижимается всего на миллиметр ближе и снова его целует.

И точно так же Шерлок целует его в ответ, несмотря на ужасное утреннее дыхание и всё такое.

− Всё в порядке? − спрашивает Джон после целого века поцелуев. Шерлоку кажется, что он растворился в постели, в Джоне. Тот обнимает Шерлока, его руки повсюду: в волосах, под футболкой, на коже.

Шерлок придвигается ближе к Джону, переплетая их ноги вместе, наклоняясь к нему. Джон меняет позу так, чтобы лечь на спину, притягивая его к себе, и они снова целуются. Шерлок со стоном вкладывает в свой поцелуй всё, что он когда-либо чувствовал к Джону, и тот берёт всё это и столько же отдаёт обратно. Его руки скользят вверх по спине Шерлока, с бесконечной нежностью обхватывают его лицо и зарываются в волосы.

В конце концов они отстраняются друг от друга; оба тяжело дышат. Шерлок закрывает глаза от подавляющего количества чувств, которые не хочет признавать в этот момент, и прислоняется головой к голове Джона.

Джон убирает пальцы с волос Шерлока и обнимает его, прижимая к себе.

− Я давно хотел это сделать, − тихо признаётся Джон.

Шерлок издаёт звук, похожий на всхлип, и руки Джона напрягаются.

− Почему мы так долго этого не делали? − бормочет он.

− Мы оба идиоты, − отвечает Джон, и они оба смеются, а Шерлок поднимает голову и снова целует Джона. Он не собирается останавливаться. Никогда.

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Пионером британского кофеварения является «Costa» − кафе, основанное в 1971 году братьями-итальянцами Серджио и Бруно Коста. Только в Великобритании более 1300 кафе работают под вывеской «Costa», не считая 2500 экспресс-прилавков.


End file.
